Smash Bros Kombat
by Nillek
Summary: As the ruler of Gameworld prepares to start war only one warrior can come out on top and rise to defeat him, earning the title of Grand Smash Champion. DEAD
1. Prologue

I don't own any Super Smash Bros. Characters. Nintendo does. I'm not really sure about the whole Mortal Kombat stuff but to be safe I'll say I don't.

(Prologue)

Ever since the dawn of time there has always been Smash Kombat. It was where warriors from all realms good, evil and somewhere in between would gather and fight for the title of Grand Smash Champion. Though it was renowned for its brutality, to the point where you were free to kill your opponent, it was always bound by an honor system, having been started by holy monks. Due to this as well its popularity among fighters grew even more.

However, 500 years ago, the Ruler of the Koopa Kingdom, Bowser, won the tournament in the name of Shao Game & Watch, king of Gameworld. With his victory Bowser used his pure force to seat Wario, head sorcerer for Game & Watch, at the head of Smash Kombat. Killing the monks that maintained the tournament he turned it into a spectacle of chaos, ignoring the rules set long ago, letting dark forces have their way and causing even more warriors to actually die in kombat. It even got to the point where warriors would be captured and forced to fight like animals.

Using the power he gained by placing Wario at the head of Smash Kombat and controlling Grand Smash Champion Bowser, Game & Watch changed the rules of the tournament. Making it so that the winning Champions realm would gain more land and power he watched as realm after realm fell to the might of Gameworld. With Bowser being unmatched ever time this went on for a total of Five Centuries. After those years past one more victory would give him the right to invade and enslave the inhabitants of Earth. However a number of strange warriors entered, whose skills defied the expectations of the Warlord.

The Ice and Fire fighters from beyond the stars. The Psychic Child. The Hunter. The Green Beast. The Warrior Princess. The Snow Twins.

Despite the many participants that exhibited strength beyond any that Game & Watch had seen before within the tournament the one who came out on top was a native of Earthrealm, garbed in Red. He and his brother in Green traveled through the portals, called to by the very Hand Gods themselves. The battle that ensued silence all those present, the fate of Earthrealm resting in the balance. Throughout the fight Bowser exhibited overconfidence, unwilling to believe that a mere human from one of the weakest realms could pose a challenge to the ruler of one of the most powerful Kingdoms in existence. He underestimated the small fighter completely.

Defying all odds the Red Warrior defeated Bowser and took the title of Grand Smash Champion from him, the first loss Bowser had faced in all his life. Fearing an attack from the enslaved warriors he had held like the lowest of Gameworld life Wario destroyed the island the tournament was held on, leaving the injured Bowser to save himself under orders from Game & Watch as punishment for losing. This destruction scattered many of the warriors around Gameworld, a place many of them were very unfamiliar with. Bowser was eventually rescued by his subjects, swearing vengeance on his former Master, wanting to get it anyway he can. Meanwhile Shao Game & Watch was taking this opportunity to plan an invasion of many of the neighboring realms, leaving the rules he had set for Smash Kombat. Looking towards the coming conquest he gathered his four generals, each ready to betray all they know to gain the power the would be Ultimate ruler would soon gather. Among the realms selected for invasion was the Mushroom Kingdom.

Darkness gathers over the horizon as the time for conquest comes. I, Master Hand, will do all I can to stop the coming storm though the only ones who can truly stop it are the mortals below me. Even I, a Hand God, pray that the terrible future I foresee never comes to fruition……………

SMASH BROS. KOMBAT

That was hard. Yeah, I know that this isn't really a chapter, but this is the first thing I've done outside of Sonic in awhile. I hope you guys like the idea because I think this has real promise. By the way, though this series isn't meant to be humorous it's okay to laugh at some of the things that come out. This thing IS funny in a 'Things being changed to something different way' thing. Also, even though this is based on Super Smash Bros. Melee, characters that weren't in the game will be in this thing as well like, for example, Birdo and Daisy. Okay, I'm out. DarkKDF!


	2. Of Birds and Beasts

Smash Bros. Kombat

Chapter one: Of Birds and Beasts

The Living Forest of Gameworld. A place notorious for the dark forces running rampant through it, shown by the fact that many of the trees have faces and are able to communicate in understandable English. Rumors persist that before Shao Game & Watch came into power it had been a forest as normal as any other. However after he claimed leadership he had his regiments of dark sorcerers practice their most powerful spells on it turning it into what it is today. Few dare to travel into the area which breeds creatures of unimaginable horrible due to its corrupted past. But as you will see when one is stuck in an alien world you cannot be picky.

Falco quietly sat with his back to one of the trees as he contemplated his situation. (Why did we ever land in this realm?) he thought, trying to ignore the trees around, which were eyeing him intently. He then pulled out a standard communicator, normally used to contact the Great Fox. However the small device was completely destroyed, its components hanging out and many of the outside applications missing.

" Damn explosion! Without this I'll never be able to contact Fox, let alone Great Fox." Falco sighed as he got up. He then quickly looked around at the trees, realizing he had said that last part out loud, for all of them to hear.

Before he could get a word out one of the tress said" Listen laddie, if some outworlder like you can't figure that mess out don't bother t' ask us, cause we wouldn't know!"

"I wasn't going to ask anyone." Falco replied, trying to keep his cool since he didn't know what the trees were capable of" Considering the status of your realm I doubt anything could understand this technology…………………and neither do I….." He finished under his breath.

"Your 'technology' won't matter much when you meet the other residents o' this forest!" The tree said, chuckling to itself.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Falco asked, not sure what the odd being meant.

The tree simply snorted and didn't reply, turning its face to the other side of its trunk. The others seemed to have lost interest in the strange outsider, as they had turned away from him and went back to whatever talking trees do. Not feeling any reason to stay and continue a meaningless conversation Falco walked off, deciding it best to wander until he found his way out.

(Outskirts of the forest)

Hiding in one of the living trees was a small, squirrel like mammal with dark brown fur. Doing its best to keep itself hidden behind some of the black leaves it looked towards the ground with fear, tears falling from its eyes. Below the tree was the carcass of the small creature's mother, which was being gorged upon by an odd looking green creature. To the small mammal, and most other living beings in Gameworld, this creature would appear to be nothing more than just another predator, here to keep circle of life in balance. However any who do know of its true species and origin would leave the area immediately and not look back.

The creature was a Yoshi, a reptilian species that descended from the Dinosaurs that populated the lands many a millennia ago. However, despite the drastic decreases in size, Yoshi's pose a much greater threat than any of its ancestor or any currently existing creature ever could. Driven by an instinctual need to feed, Yoshis are generally mindless beasts, wanting nothing more than to devour, even if they do not need to. Another odd fact about the Yoshi species is that if they do not need the nutrients in whatever they happen to be eaten, they will turn the unfortunate creature into an unfertilized egg to be used as an explosive weapon. Few Yoshis are smart enough to be domesticated and even fewer are smart enough to even basically communicate in any recognizable language.

The greatest fear that any who knows of Yoshis have of them isn't so much the presence of one, as it is what that can mean: A Yoshi Migration. Though the Yoshis make their home in the Yoshi Island realm if they ever feel that their food supply has even slightly run out they will all rush to the nearest portal and stampede through the realm until their hunger is satisfied. Everything and anything that the Yoshis come across is either eaten or destroyed, the creatures having been filled with an unstoppable rage and drive to eat. To date none have ever survived a Migration, giving the Yoshis the fear that they hang over all realms. Not that the creatures are aware of this, of course.

This Yoshi's presence, however, didn't signify a coming wave of destruction. The creature had simply gotten lost from its herd months ago. The creature was found by soldiers working for the sorcerer Wario and taken to the Smash Kombat Tournament, where it was forced to fight day after day like many of the other captured warriors. The Yoshi didn't mind, since with every victory it was allowed to eat the loser. When Wario blew up the Smash Tournament Yoshi was flung across many miles by the blast, since which the beast has been traveling Gameworld, instinctively searching for a portal to take it home. So far, it hadn't had much luck.

After it was done feeding on the dead rodent Yoshi looked around, wondering inside its basic brain on what to do next. It was full, so it didn't have any reason to eat again and the area looked too perilous to sleep in. Yoshi walked around for a few moments, not really sure what to do, since the acts told to it by its basic instincts were not need to be done. After trying to think as hard as it could, it decided to sniff around, hopeful that it would pick up the smell of another Yoshi.

As it took in the many smells of the forest, on particular element surprised it. Trying to think of where it had smelt the thing before Yoshi continued to sniff around, while trying to remember what it was. After taking its fifth whiff of the smell Yoshi suddenly remembered that it had smelt the thing back at the place it was being held at. It also remembered that the thing must have been an enemy, since the only things it really ever got to smell were those that were trying to kill it. Taking in all these memories, Yoshi came to the assumption that whatever it was had come to kill it.

Something inside the green dinosaur snapped, making it start to growl and foam profusely at the mouth. When a Yoshi senses a threat, only one course of action can be taken: Immediately Slaughtering It. Sniffing out the direction the familiar creature had gone in Yoshi quickly turned into an egg and shot into the forest, traveling at a high speed.

(Deep within the forest)

Falco quietly walked through the forest, doing his best to ignore the stares he was receiving from the trees." Damn it," He quietly said under his breath" I'll never find my way out of this place." Thinking to himself on any possible way to call for support or just find his way out he could hear a slight noise off in the distance." What the hell could that be?" he said as he tried to figure out which way it was coming from. Focusing on the sound Falco closed his eyes as he started to mutter" What is that?...It sounds……………like tires running…………and it's coming towards…………..Oh no……." He finished as he quickly jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the egg.

Pulling out his gun in mid-air Falco took a few shots at the egg, each making contact. The Yoshi quickly burst out of the egg and leaped into the branches of one of the trees. Getting a good look at the creature Falco confusedly said" Wait! Have I seen you somewhere before?"

The Yoshi replied with a blood curdling roar and shoot towards Falco, slamming its head at his position. Falco quickly dodged to the side the dealt a kick to the creatures head, knocking it to the ground.

"Freeze right there!" Falco shouted as he aimed his gun at its head and slowly walked towards it in police style" If you have any kind of a brain you will stay still, or I'll have to blow your freaking head off!" The Yoshi slowly put its arms to the ground and held itself up, surprisingly understanding what Falco meant." Good……" Falco said as he stepped closer to the injured animal. Then suddenly, the Yoshi raised its head and shot out its tongue, sticking tightly to Falco.

"What the F-" Was all Falco got out as he was pulled into the Yoshi's mouth, which somehow was able to take in the bird's entire body. The Yoshi then started to violently chew him, thinking that their confrontation was finished. However it was filled with immense pain as Falco kicked, punched and shifted inside its mouth. Figuring the no snack was worth this much pain the Yoshi spit Falco out of its mouth, firing him into a nearby tree.

"Aye, laddie!" The tree said as Falco pulled his saliva covered body up from the ground" Would you mind not bumping into me?"

"Shut the hell up!" Falco said as he dashed towards the Yoshi, which due to Falco's inability to be eaten had lost interest and was leaving." Yo, Greenie!" Falco said as he jumped over the Yoshis head and held his hand in its face" Nobody gets away with messing my jacket!" then a stream of fire shot out of his palm and engulfed the dinosaur in flames.

As landed on the ground Falco quickly slammed his foot into the incinerated creatures face, knocking it a good few yards away. Smirking as he looked over at the flaming remains Falco turned and walked away, looking at his hand and saying" Slippy was right! These energy gloves were a good idea!"

Taking a few steps forward Falco heard the same whirling noise the Yoshi had made from earlier. Turing around to see what was going on he was suddenly hit into the air by the Yoshi, it having turned into a rolling egg again. As he painfully sailed through the air Falco noticed that the egg had not stopped moving and was rolling deeper into the forest. Raising his arm, Falco shouted" OH NO YOU DON'T! THIS ENDS NOW!" Carefully aiming his palm Falco then shouted" COME OVER HERE!"

A beam of energy shaped like a spear shot out of his hand and sped after the Yoshi. The spear pierced through the egg shell and stuck to the Yoshi, then retracted back towards Falco. The Yoshi, completely confused about what was going on roared as it was coming closer to Falco, who had pulled back his leg. Just as the creature got to him Falco shouted" TAKE THIS!" then flipped backwards, kicking the Yoshi high over the trees.

As he safely landed back to the ground he watched the skies and saw that the creature had been knocked far away, outside of the forest more than likely." Well, that's done," Falco said as he brushed himself off and wiped away the remaining droll" but that doesn't help me get out of this forest."

"Laddie." One of the trees said as it pointed one of its branches towards Falco" If ye want to leave the forest, just head northeast. There's even a kingdom towards there!"

"Really?" Falco asked as he used his specialized watch to find northeast" Why are you helping me?"

"Because you and that beast have been disturbin' the peace 'round here! We need our rest!"

"……..Well," Falco said as he walked in the correct direction" Thanks………………"

"The best way to thank me would be to leave here now!" The tree replied as it closed its eyes.

(Near the edge of the forest)

The Yoshi was slowly shaking its head, trying to clear the dirt that had been lodged onto its face by its fall to the earth. After it had brushed the mud from its face it looked around for a few moments, once again unsure of what to do. As it started to try its hardest to think of something to do it noticed a large light open up in the distance. Quietly scanning the light the Yoshi realized that the light was in fact a portal, like the one it had used to leave from its ancestral home. Despite not knowing what had caused the portal to open, or where it would even lead to the Yoshi rushed off into the distance, forgetting about the blue bird as it went off to investigate the new portal.

To be continued

Finally, I have finished this chapter! You people won't believe how long I have been trying to figure out how to have that fight scene go down! Well now that that is done I can……………….Go back to lounging around my house…………Oh, yeah, the next chapter will introduce you guys to Shao G&W and his generals, plus the Mushroom Kingdom. Sorry that Falco and Yoshi were the only guys here, but the chapter is long enough. I'm out.


End file.
